Lily's Other Side
by Lily Silver Wolf
Summary: Lily is a 15 year old girl who was mostly raised by Gin. She's also a FBI agent. What happends when she has to be the bodyguard of a 17 year old teenage boy. What happens when Gin and Shuichi fall in love? A lot of randomness and weirdness. (Rated T cause I'm paranoid) (English is not my first language.) (WARNING: This is a story with gay characters. Don't like, don't read!)
1. Profiles

**Profile 1**

Name: Lily Amanda Rose Kuroyuki (Name changes frequently)

Age: 15 years old

Appearance: very long silver hair, green eyes, usually wears black

Address: unknown

Parents: unknown, but known to be dead

Sibling(s): younger sister (dead) and older brother (dead)

Biography: Lily's parents and brother were in the Black Organization, but they died during a mission. Lily's sister was murder a couple of days later. Lily was adopted and raised by Gin. She was trained to be a coldhearted, emotionless killer by some people in the Organization. She isn't really coldhearted and emotionless though; it's just a mask. She has killed many people, but there's no proof. She is a spy for the Black Organization and works as a FBI Agent. Every FBI Agent knows that she is a spy. They don't arrest her though since there is no proof, and they don't fire her because she gives them information about the Black Organization. Lily is also Anokata's favorite. She gets away with anything.

**Profile 2 **

Name: Spencer

Age: 17 years old

Address: North Carolina, USA

Biography: Spencer's parents are very important political people. Usually Spencer leads a perfectly normal life, but if there is any danger, the FBI has to step in and make sure that nothing will happen to Spencer and his parents.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Spencer's POV:

I was eating dinner with my parents, when a shrill alarm rang through the house. It was our security system; someone had managed to break into our house.

"Spencer, go to your room! NOW!" yelled my dad.

I jumped out of my chair, ran to my room, and locked the door. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. I could hear loud voices and then there was a gun shot. I was so scared. I didn't know who had fired the gun.

Suddenly someone knocked on my door. My heart was racing and my breath got caught in my throat.

And then someone called: "Open the door, Spencer!"

I knew that voice. It was my mom. I opened the door and I don't think I have ever been so happy to see my mom. I almost tackled her in a hug.

"Who shot the gun?" I asked.

"A young girl", my mom answered while she led me to the living room.

"What?" I asked. "A young girl?"

"Why did you shoot?" asked someone. It was a man. I didn't recognize his voice though.

We walked into the living room and sat down. I was sitting next to a man. I guess he was the man I heard a minute ago.

"Did you want me to let him die?" asked a young girl who was sitting across from me. I guess that she was the one who shot. I couldn't really believe it though. I mean she didn't look like someone who could kill.

"No! Lily, you know what I mean", answered the man.

The girl rolled her eyes and then she simply said: "It was my assignment to kill him."

I was shocked and I heard myself asked: "What? Who are you?"

"My name is Lily", answered the girl.

I wanted to ask again because that was obviously not what I meant, but the man interrupted me by saying: "My name is Shuichi Akai and I'm a FBI agent."

"I'm going to bring you to the FBI headquarters where a FBI agent will be assigned to you", explained Shuichi.

He got up and started walking to his car; we quickly followed him. We all got in the car and Shuichi started driving.

"This conversation isn't over yet", said Shuichi to Lily.

"Why did he want to kill me?" asked my dad.

"He didn't", said Lily simply. "That wasn't his assignment."

"Then why don't you simply tell us about his assignment?" asked Shuichi annoyed.

I quickly realized that he didn't seem to like Lily. I had a feeling though, that Shuichi could like Lily if he really wanted to. I felt like he just simply didn't want to like her.

"The man was send by the leader of a small organization. He was supposed to kidnap Spencer, so they could blackmail his parents", explained Lily.

"What do they want?" asked Shuichi.

"Money and information. Once he had what he wanted, he would have killed Spencer", answered Lily.

"Oh my god", I whispered shocked.

"Can I go now?" asked Lily.

"No!" answered Shuichi harshly.

"Fine", said Lily while sighing. "I need to call Anokata though, so be quiet."

Shuichi looked surprised, but he didn't say anything.

Shuichi's POV: 

I was surprised that Lily didn't argue anymore, but I kept quiet. She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a phone number.

"Hey, it's me… yes, everything worked according to plan… no, a colleague from the FBI is taking me… WHAT!? TWO MONTH!? Why?… (sigh) okay, bye", said Lily and hung up.

"What's in two month?" I asked.

"My next mission", answered Lily and sighed… again.

"You can help us then", I said. "I mean the worst that can happen is that you will save someone's life."

"Hahaha, very funny, Shuichi", said Lily and glared at me.

I realized that her glare wasn't as intense as usual though, which really surprised me.

Spencer's POV: 

I was totally lost, so I asked: "What?"

Instead of giving me an answer, Lily quickly said: "It's complicated."

I was about to ask again, when Shuichi said that we had arrived.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Spencer's POV: 

The building was huge. We walked inside and everything looked so cool. Shuichi led us through some hallways until we arrived at a door that said 'James Black.' In front of the door stood two security guards. They looked at each of us and when they saw Lily, they immediately pointed their guns at her which scared me, but Lily didn't even flinch.

"Seriously?" asked Lily. "If I wanted to kill him, he'd be dead by now."

The security guards just intensified their glare towards her.

"Drop your weapons. She won't hurt him", said Shuichi harshly.

Both the security guards and Lily looked surprised, but the security guards obeyed and put their weapons down.

We entered the room and saw a man sitting at a desk. I guessed that he was James Black. He looked up from his papers and stood up from his chair.

"I'm glad to see that you're all alright… but what are you doing here, Lily?" asked James.

"I've been asking myself the same thing", responded Lily and looked at Shuichi challenging.

"Lily killed the guy who broke in and her next mission is in two month, so I thought that she could help us", explained Shuichi.

"You're right. That's a good idea", agreed James.

"And it looks like I don't have a say in this", said Lily annoyed.

She was simply ignored.

"Well", James said addressing my parents and me. "I will assign a FBI agent to each of you who will accompany you until we find whoever is behind all of this."

Shuichi went over to James and whispered something in his ear. I couldn't hear what he said though.

Shuichi's POV: 

I went over to James and whispered: "Lily told me that whoever is behind this wants to kidnap Spencer. Maybe you should assign her to Spencer. She might be an emotionless killer, but she is also one of your best agents. She would be able to keep him save 24/7."

"Yes. I was also thinking about doing that", whispered James back.

"WHAT!?" yelled Lily. "You can't be serious!"

"I'm serious, Lily", answered James.

Spencer's POV: 

"You heard what he said?" I asked surprised.

"Yes. I have sensitive ears", answered Lily.

"What are you talking about?" asked my dad.

"How about you take a seat", said James and pointed to a couch next to us.

My parents and I took a seat. Shuichi and James remained standing where they were, and Lily moved to stand next to the window.

"It's bulletproof", said James.

"I know", responded Lily. "That's not going to stop me though."

"I know", answered James.

"Good", said Lily. "I'm not going to jump out the window if that's what you're worried about."

James just nodded and then he said: "Anyway, I was going to explain to you what we were talking about. (Sigh) Lily is a serial killer… (Pause) She was raised to be a coldhearted, emotionless serial killer. We know that she has killed a lot of people, but we can't do anything about it since there is no proof and she is only 15. She works as a FBI agent because she supplies us with information about gangs and individual serial killers. Like we said earlier, her next mission is in about two month, so Shuichi and I were thinking that we might assign her to protect Spencer. Now, before you say anything, hear me out. Yes, Lily is a serial killer, but she is also one of the best agents that I have. I can guarantee you that she won't hurt Spencer. I'm sure she would promise it to you and Lily never breaks a promise. It might also be nice for Spencer to have someone assigned to him who is close to his age. We've had a 17 year old teenager die because he managed to run away from the agent who was supposed to protect him. The agent was an adult and the boy didn't feel comfortable talking to his friends around him. Now we don't want that to happen again. Since Lily is close to Spencer's age, he can act normal around his friends. Even if they talk about illegal stuff, Lily won't tell anyone about that since, you know, what she does is worse than anything Spencer or his friends could do. Of course, I don't think that they would do anything illegal. Now, if you would rather have someone else assigned to Spencer, then I will assign someone else. Do you need some time to think about it?"

"Yes. We need some time", answered my mom.

"Take as much time as you need", said James.

"Sir?" I asked. "Where is the restroom?"

"Lily, go and show him to the restrooms", James said to Lily. "And please be nice."

Lily, who had been standing motionless, moved over to the door and left the room. I quickly followed her.

I kind of wanted to start a conversation, but I was also scared of her.

"I don't bite", said Lily after a minute.

"Is it true?" I asked. "What Mr. Black said?"

"Yes", said Lily without hesitation. "But like he said, I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Why does Mr. Akai hate you?" I asked hesitantly.

"Because I'm a serial killer. He has to hate me", she answered. She sounded bitter, almost sad.

"Do you hate him?" I asked.

"We are here", Lily said.

When I hesitated, she said: "I'll tell you in a minute."

I nodded and walked into the restrooms.

When I came back out, Lily was leaning against the wall.

I was about to ask her again whether she hated Mr. Akai or not, when a man came up to us and yelled: "DIE!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I was about to ask her again whether she hated Mr. Akai or not, when a man came up to us and yelled: "DIE!"

He pointed his gun at me and fired it. I thought I was going to die right there, but then Lily jumped in front of me. It all happened so fast that I didn't see her until she was right in front of me. It looked like she was hit, but she didn't go down. The man looked really surprised. Lily charged at him and slashed his throat. I didn't even know where she got the knife from, but I was glad that she had it. Within the next couple of seconds, there were FBI agents surrounding us. They were pointing their weapons at Lily. I was so scared. I just kind of froze.

"Don't hurt her", I heard Shuichi yell.

The FBI agents looked surprised, but they lowered their weapons when Shuichi came walking towards Lily.

"Good job", said Shuichi to Lily.

"Thanks", said Lily. She looked surprised. I guess she didn't expect Shuichi to compliment her.

"You got hit", stated Shuichi.

"I'm fine", said Lily.

"You don't believe that yourself, do you?" asked Shuichi.

"I've had worse", answered Lily.

"Well, I'll need your knife and the bullet for evidence", said Shuichi.

Lily handed him the knife and then she took off her shirt. She was wearing a bulletproof vest. She got the bullet out of it and also handed it to Shuichi. Then she put her shirt back on.

"Spencer! Spencer!" I heard my mom call.

I ran over to her and hugged her. Then I also hugged my dad.

"Let's go back to my office", said James.

We all walked back to his office where my parents and I sat back down on the couch. Lily sat on the windowsill, while James and Shuichi remained standing.

Then I realized that I hadn't thanked Lily yet. I stood back up and walked over to the window where Lily was sitting.

"Thank you", I said. "Thank you so much for saving my life. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal", answered Lily.

"Yes, it is", I said. "You just saved my life. I would be dead if it wasn't for you. You took that bullet for me."

"He's right", said my dad. "Thank you."

"You're welcome", said Lily.

"Mr. Black, we would like you to assign Lily to Spencer, please", requested my mom. "You were right. I'm sorry for doubting you, Lily."

"It's only natural", Lily answered. "What would come of this world if everyone just randomly started trusting every serial killer they meet?"

"You're different", my mom tried to explain. "You might be a serial killer, but you have a good heart. You were just born into the wrong family."

"I…" Lily didn't seem to know what to say. "Thank you."

Then she smiled. Not a cold smile, but a warm, grateful smile.

Shuichi's POV: 

My mouth almost dropped open. I didn't think that she even knew how to smile. Come to say, she has been nicer than usually today. Is she trying to be nicer or is it just a mask, part of an elaborate plan?

"Well, then it's settled. Lily, you are assigned to Spencer. You will follow him everywhere… except the boys restrooms. Well, get a teacher to make sure the restrooms are empty at school, then go in with Spencer and check yourself and then wait outside for him or around the corner or something like that. Do the same thing for other places too. Make sure to stay with him 24/7. Spencer, don't try to get away from her. You probably wouldn't succeed if you tried, but if you do succeed for some odd reason, then you would be in great danger. This is not a game", explained James.

"Oh, I need to call my dad", said Lily suddenly.

"Your dad? I thought you had no family" I asked.

"I was adopted when I was 6", answered Lily.

"By who?" I asked.

Lily hesitated, but then she said: "By Gin."

My mouth dropped open. My mind just couldn't comprehend what Lily just said. She could not have been adopted by Gin.

"He's not that bad, you know", Lily said quietly. "He has a heart and he's really nice to me… He loves me and he's the best dad ever."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?" I asked just to be sure.

"Long silver hair, green eyes, always wearing black, seems like he's trying to kill you every time he sees you? That's him", described Lily sarcastically.

"He is trying to kill me", I retorted.

"Not really. He couldn't live without you… trust me", Lily said while turning around and looking at the sky.

That really surprised me. I knew that he wanted to kill me and I never doubted that, but now there was part of me that actually wanted to believe in what Lily had said. There was this warm, tingly feeling in my stomach when I thought about it. 'No' I told myself. I do not like Gin. I really don't, but part of my mind refused to believe that…

My thoughts were interrupted by Spencer saying: "I'm so confused. Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Well, I was adopted when I was 6. Shuichi and Mr. Black only know my dad's codename: Gin. You might have heard of him on the news. I guess he's one of the most wanted serial killers in the world", explained Lily.

"He is", said James.

"Wouldn't that put Spencer in danger?" asked Spencer's mom.

Lily, who had turned back around to face us, smiled a really creepy, evil, scary smile and answered: "No one would be stupid enough to go after me. Trust me."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Shuichi's POV: 

Lily, who had turned back around to face us, smiled a really creepy, evil, scary smile and answered: "No one would be stupid enough to go after me. Trust me."

"Are you sure?" Spencer's dad asked. He looked scared of Lily which didn't really surprise me.

"Oh yes I'm sure", answered Lily.

"She's right", I confirmed. "But, Lily, please stop scaring them."

"Sorry", she said and smiled a normal half-smile.

I thought my ears had played a trick on me. Did she just apologize? I couldn't believe it. She really just apologized.

"Lily, I need to talk to you", I requested. "In private."

I left the room and went to my office. I knew that Lily would follow me, even though I didn't hear her. When I got to my office I went over to the window and looked outside. It was raining. I could see Lily's reflection in the glass. She had stopped in the middle of the room.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quietly.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Just… being nice… or well… nicer than usually" I answered.

"I don't hate you", she said quietly. I turned around and looked her in the eyes. She seemed sad and almost desperate.

"And I don't want you to hate me anymore", she added and looked away.

"I don't hate you", I heard myself say. "I never did, but I wasn't supposed to like you, so I pretended to hate you."

Lily looked back at me. I could clearly read her emotions in her eyes – hopeful, almost happy, but also scared.

She opened her mouth to say something, but she hesitated. Then she asked quietly: "Can we start over… Please?"

"I… Yes… Do you want me to talk to the other agents?" I asked.

"Thanks and no. Please don't", Lily answered. "They'd just think that I threatened you or something like that."

"You couldn't threaten me", I said boastfully.

"I know", Lily answered smiling.

"Lily", I started while turning around to look out of the window. "What you said about your dad… what exactly did you mean?"

"Exactly what I said", Lily answered. "He doesn't hate you. It's quite the opposite, really."

"What?" I asked.

"(Sigh) It might seem like he hates you and is trying to kill you, but actually he really likes you. He's supposed to hate you though, so the only way for him to see you is to try to kill you. He would never intentionally hurt you though. Like I said, he really likes you", Lily answered. She sounded almost desperate.

I couldn't believe what she just said, but the worst thing was my reaction… well my emotions. There was a warm and tingly feeling in my stomach. I was really happy and glad. It felt like a heavy weight was lifted off my shoulders. 'No' I thought just like earlier. 'I can't like him. No.' But it was no use. I realized that I liked him. Without knowing I had started smiling, but then my smile started to fade. Yes. I was in love with him. I couldn't deny it anymore, but I could never go out with him. I could never go near him. It was hopeless. I felt empty. It hurt. My heart felt like it was about to break. My knees started to give out. I felt arms around me. Someone was hugging me. I didn't know who it was, but I just started crying. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Shh… don't cry", the person hugging me said. I knew that voice. It was Lily. "It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

After a while, I had calmed down. I stepped away from Lily. I knew that I should feel ashamed, but I didn't. I felt better now.

"Are you okay?" asked Lily concerned.

"I guess", I answered while looking outside.

"Hey, look at me", Lily requested softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

I hesitated for a second, but I had nothing more to lose. She already saw me cry.

"I… I'm in love", I said.

"That's great", Lily answered and smiled softly.

"No. It's not", I said. "I can't even go near him."

Lily opened her mouth to respond, but then she close it again. She hesitated, but then she said: "Okay, here's the full truth about my dad. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, especially you, but he's already going to kill me for what I told you, so I might as well tell you all of it."

She paused and then she started: "Well… My dad joined the organization for certain reasons which aren't important right now. He used to be the coldhearted, emotionless killer you know. Then, when I was 6, he adopted me. He changed. He always says that I saved him. Anyway, he became nicer, even though he would rarely show it. One day, when he came home after an assignment, he was really upset. I asked him why, but he wouldn't answer me. After I pestered him for a while, he practically yelled at me that he was in love with you. He then broke down crying. I tried to comfort him, to tell him that it was going to be okay. After a while he calmed down. He told me that when he realized that he was in love with you, he was really happy. He didn't know why, since he's supposed to hate you. But then he realized that he could never go out with you. He couldn't even go near you without being arrested or shot at. That's why he was so upset that day. He said he wished that he had never joined the organization. He would've tried to get out of it, but that would mean certain death for him, and he's not suicidal."

She paused again. Then she said: "I've been thinking… Maybe you can talk James into letting my dad join the FBI. He would be an excellent agent and you two could be partners. I could talk to Anokata. I'm sure he would be more than glad to have another spy. I'm sure I could also talk him into letting the two of you start dating if you want to."

I didn't know what to say. Lily had just told me a lot about her dad. He could join the FBI. We could be partners. We could even date.

"Thank you", I said gratefully and walked over to her. I hugged her. I was so happy.

"Oh. Just remember, if you start dating my dad that means that I'm your daughter, so you're going to see me a lot", Lily said smiling.

"I don't know if I can survive that", I joked.

"You're so mean", Lily said pouting, but it didn't really work since she couldn't really stop smiling.

"Oh that reminds me. My dad's going to kill me", Lily added thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. I mean you're the one who said that he was the best dad ever", I answered smiling.

"I guess", Lily said. "Maybe I should call him and tell him over the phone…"

"Do you want to call him now?" I asked. "I can wait outside my office until you're done."

"Yes", Lily answered. "Thanks."

"You're welcome", I said and left the room.

I decided to just lean against the wall next to the door to my office.


	6. Chapter 5

During Lily's phone call with her dad:

Lily – normal

Gin (aka Takeo Kuroyuki) – _italics _

**Chapter 5 **

Lily's POV: 

Shuichi left the room and closed the door behind him. I sighed. Did I really want to call my dad? I knew I had to tell him at some point in time, so I might as well call him now and tell him.

I took out my phone and dialed his number.

"_Hey" _

"Hey dad"

"_What did you do?" _

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"_Lily"_

"Why do you always think I did something?"

"_Cause you always do" _

"No, I don't"

"_Lily" _

"Sigh"

"_Lily Amanda Rose Kuroyuki" _

"I might have told Shuichi about you…"

"_Lily, what exactly did you tell him?" _

"… A short version of your life?"

"_Lily!" _

"Well, he realized that he was in love with you and started crying, so I told him that you were in love with him and you were already going to kill me for that, so I just told him everything else. I also told him that you would love to join the FBI and be his partner. He said he's going to talk to James about it. I'll talk to Anokata about it. I'm sure I can get him to let the two of you date also."

"_I… He's in love with me?" _

"Yes he is. He started crying when he realized that he couldn't date you, just like you did."

"_And… he's trying to get James to let me be a FBI agent?" _

"Yes. Like I said the two of you could be partners and you could also date. I'll make sure that no one in the organization has anything to say against it."

"… _I can't believe this." _

"It's real."

"_Thank you." _

"You're welcome. I have to go. Oh before I forget. I'm the bodyguard of a teenager. He's 17 and his name's Spencer. I have to protect him 24/7. If you join the FBI, I'll see you more often."

"_Okay. Take care." _

"I will. I'll talk to you later. Bye dad. I love you."

"_Bye Lily. I love you too." _

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket. Then I left the office. Shuichi was leaning on the wall next to the door.

"How bad was it?" he asked when he saw me.

"Not bad at all. He was really happy, actually", I answered.

"That's good", Shuichi said and started walking back to James' office.

Shuichi's POV: 

Lily and I went back to James' office. When we walked in, there were 2 FBI agents standing there. I would've protected one of Spencer's parents, but I had other things to worry about right now. Of course, when the 2 FBI agents saw Lily, they stepped in front of Spencer and his parents and pointed their guns at Lily.

"Put your weapons away. Now!" I said harshly.

Of course, they looked surprised, but they obeyed. Lily started walking in Spencer's direction, but one of the FBI agents stepped in front of her.

"Let her through", I said angrily.

"But sir…", started the FBI agent.

"No buts", I yelled.

The FBI agent stepped away and let Lily pass.

"James, I need to talk to you in private when you're done. I'll be waiting in my office, so I don't end up killing one of these FBI agents", I said and left the room. I went to my office where I sat down at my desk.

Lily's POV: 

James looked at me questioningly.

"He'll be fine", I said. "He really needs to talk to you though."

James nodded and then he said: "Okay. Lily, these two FBI agents will protect Spencer's parents. Now, Lily, you said that whoever is behind this wants to kidnap Spencer, right?"

"Yes, but if he knows what's good for him, then he better stay away because I'm really not up for any games", I answered.

"Okay, just make sure that nothing happens to him", James said.

"I will", I answered.

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked James.

"Yes", said Spencer's dad. "Do we have to talk to Spencer's principal or who do we have to talk to?"

"You don't need to worry about that. I'll personally take care of that", promised James.

"Okay. Thank you", said Spencer's dad.

"Any other questions?" asked James again. "No? Okay. Then you can go back home. We have FBI agents all over your neighborhood."

"Oh that reminds me", started Spencer's mom. "We were planning on moving in a month or two, but with all this going on we might as well move now."

"Okay. Where were you planning on moving?" asked James.

"To Hickory. Spencer would be going to the High School in Newton", answered Spencer's mom.

"Okay. We could get you a house with extreme high tech security and bulletproof windows", offered James.

"Yes. That would be great. Thank you", answered Spencer's mom.

"You're welcome. I'll call you when the house is ready", answered James. "You can just go home for now."

"Thank you again", said Spencer's dad as he was leaving.

James just nodded.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Shuichi's POV: 

I was sitting at my desk staring of into space, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in", I requested.

The door opened and the person came in. It was James.

"Lily said it was important", he said.

"Yeah, I need to tell you something", I said. "It's… complicated."

"How about you just start at the beginning", said James while taking a seat opposite from me.

"(Sigh) Well… I might have fallen in love… with a serial killer", I confessed.

"Who?" questioned James.

I hesitated, but then I said: "Gin."

James looked really surprised. He didn't seem to know what to say.

"I talked to Lily about it", I added.

"What did she say?" asked James.

"She said that the Gin that we know is just a mask. He used to be like that, but he changed when he adopted Lily. Lily also said that one day, when Gin came home, he was really upset. Lily pestered him until he basically yelled at her that he was in love with me. Then he broke down crying since he can't even come near me", I answered. My voice broke near the end, so I had to pause.

"So, you want me to let him join the FBI?" asked James.

"I… Yes", I answered and looked away.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea?" asked James.

"Lily looked like she was really telling the truth. I believe her", I answered desperately.

"I would need to have a long talk with the other agents", said James. "Is Anokata even going to let him join?"

"Lily said she would talk to him about it. She said she could even talk him into letting the two of us date", I answered.

"Well, I guess it's better to have him become a FBI agent than to have him die. He would make a good agent. Can you keep him in control?" asked James.

"I think so. I mean I can keep Lily in control… mostly. It can't be that hard", I answered.

"Okay. I'll let him join and we'll see how it works out. I'll call the other agents to a meeting. I won't tell them that you're in love with each other, just that he's going to become a FBI agent and he'll be your partner. You can go home, get some sleep, or call Lily, and meet her dad", ordered James.

"Thank you", I said gratefully.

"You're welcome", responded James. He stood up and left the office.

Spencer's POV: 

We had decided to take 3 cars home which meant that Lily was driving me home. We got into her car (a black Lamborghini Murcielago). She started driving and I thought I was going to die. She was speeding so much, it was really scary. The drive to the FBI headquarters took about 45 minutes and Shuichi was speeding, but the drive back home only took about 20 minutes and we took a really long way because Lily thought that we were being followed.

"Lily, slow down", I requested multiple times on the way, but she just ignored me.

I was so happy when we finally arrived at my house. We got out of the car and went to the door.

"Do you have a key?" asked Lily.

"No, I didn't think about it", I answered.

Lily sighed, but the she took something out of her pocket. She bent down to the level of the doorknob and picked the lock.

Lily was about to open the door when I remembered that I didn't know the security code, so I tried to stop her by saying: "Don't open the door! I don't know the security code."

Lily just ignored me and opened the door. The alarm went off and Lily ran over to our security system where you're supposed to type in the code. I quickly went inside, closed the door, and then followed Lily. She typed in a code and the alarm stopped.

"How did you know the code?" I asked.

"I illegally obtained it", Lily answered quietly. "How do you think I got into your house this morning?"

"Oh… I guess that makes sense", I answered unsure of what to say.

"Can you give me a tour of your house?" Lily asked.

"Sure", I answered. First I showed her all the rooms downstairs, and then I showed her all the rooms upstairs. My room was the last one I showed her. She went inside and looked around. I felt like she was judging it.

"It looks really nice", Lily said. "I like the style of it. Well, there aren't any good hiding places… the only hiding place would be your closet. Do you mind if I leave the door to it open?"

"Thanks. No I don't mind if you leave it open", I answered while moving over to sit on my bed.

Lily went over to my closet and opened the door. She looked inside. Then she turned around and walked over to me.

"Well, there aren't any monsters in the closet", Lily said smiling and sat down next to me on my bed.

"That's good", I answered also smiling.

After a brief silence, I asked: "Are you and Mr. Akai okay now? He seemed a lot nicer to you after you talked to him."

"Yes. We decided to start over, and this time we won't hate each other", Lily answered and laughed softly.

Suddenly my bed started vibrating. I was so confused because I couldn't figure out why it would vibrate. Then Lily jumped up and pulled her phone out of her pocket.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Suddenly my bed started vibrating. I was so confused because I couldn't figure out why it would vibrate. Then Lily jumped up and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Sorry", she quickly said before answering her phone.

Lily's POV: 

"Hello?" (-Lily)

"_Hey, it's me. Shuichi." (-Shuichi) _

"Anything wrong?"

"_I talked to James. He said that he would let Gin join. He's talking to the other agents right now, so they won't try to arrest or kill him." _

"That's awesome!"

"_Have you talked to Anokata?" _

"No, not yet. I was going to call him later."

"_Okay. Just call me then." _

"I will. Bye Shuichi."

"_Thanks. Bye Lily." _

I hung up and sat back down.

Spencer's POV: 

"What was that about?" I asked.

"That was Shuichi. I don't think he would appreciate me telling you what we talked about earlier, but I can tell you that it involved talking about whether James would let my dad join the FBI or not. Shuichi said that James is going to let my dad join, so now he just needs to talk to the other FBI agents, so they don't kill my dad. But you might get to meet him soon", explained Lily.

"Oh okay…" I wasn't sure how to feel about meeting Lily's dad. I was kind of scared.

"Don't worry", said Lily. "He won't hurt you. I promise you that he'll be nice to you."

"Okay", I answered relieved.

"So…" Lily started. "Do you have a girlfriend? Boyfriend? Best friend? Anyone who might try to sneak in through your window at night?"

"No. Why?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want to end up almost killing your girlfriend, boyfriend, or best friend", answered Lily.

"Oh…" I answered.

Then I asked: "Do you think I'm gay?"

"Excuse me?" Lily responded.

"Well, usually people would only say girlfriend, but you also say boyfriend", I explained.

"Oh… Well, to be honest. It's hard to tell and I haven't known you quiet long enough to completely make up my mind, but you could be", Lily answered truthfully. "I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, you didn't offend me. I was just wondering because I actually am gay… It took me a while to accept it, and I haven't told anyone except my parents. I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about it", I explained quietly.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone", Lily answered. "And before you ask me, no I don't mind you being gay. My dad is gay."

"Thank you", I said gratefully.

"Now I know that I won't have to worry about someone trying to rape me… like last time…" Lily said quietly.

"Someone tried to rape you?" I asked.

"I was assigned to a teenager about your age. He was a pervert. Since I was supposed to protect him 24/7, I had to sleep in his room. One night he tried to rape me", Lily whispered.

"I'm so sorry", I answered quietly. She sounded so broken when she told me.

"It's okay", Lily answered. "I sent him to the hospital for 4 month and he was arrested."

"Well, that's good", I answered. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just pretty shocked that he would even attempt something like that. I remember, my dad was furious", Lily said and almost smiled.

"I have heard of your dad. He sounds really scary, but he sounds even scarier when he's furious…" I answered.

"He is", Lily said. "But that's in the past. I moved on."

"You're pretty strong. Not just physically, but emotionally", I said.

"Thanks", Lily answered and smiled.

"You're welcome", I answered, but my answer was lost because the security system went off.

"Stay!" Lily yelled and ran out the door with her gun in her hand.

After a minute, I heard someone call my name. It was Lily. I went downstairs where she was standing with my parents and the 2 FBI agents that were assigned to them. My mom ran up to me and hugged me.

"Lily, are you going to sleep in Spencer's room?" asked my dad.

"Yes", answered Lily.

"You just trust him that he won't try anything?" my dad asked surprised.

"Yes. Even if he did try something, I can defend myself. I know that he won't try anything though", Lily explained.

"Okay. I'm sorry, but we don't have a bed that we can move tonight. We have a mattress though", my mom said.

"That's fine", answered Lily.

"Okay. Why don't you and Spencer get ready for bed while I'll set up your mattress?" suggested my mom.

"Thanks", Lily said. "Hold on a second, Spencer."

Lily went outside to her car and came back with a bag. Then we went back upstairs to my room.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Lily went outside to her car and came back with a bag. Then we went back upstairs to my room.

Lily dropped her bag, and then she asked: "Do you mind if we change in the same room?"

"No, not really", I answered.

"Okay. Good. That makes it way easier", Lily answered.

"I guess you're right since you're supposed to stay with me 24/7", I responded and grabbed my pajamas.

Lily was looking through the clothes in her bag. Then she pulled out her pajamas. We both turned away from each other and started changing like it was the most normal thing for us to do. I turned around and looked at Lily. She was wearing Christmas pajama pants and a plain black t-shirt which looked a couple of sizes too big.

"Nice pants", I commented smiling.

"Thanks", Lily said.

We walked to the bathroom to brush our teeth. When we were done, we walked back to my room. My mom was just coming out of my room.

"I got your mattress ready", she said to Lily.

"Thank you", Lily answered.

"No problem", my mom said and walked back downstairs.

I walked back into my room and sat down on my bed. Lily followed me and sat down on her mattress.

"This kind of feels like a sleep over", I commented.

"Yes, it does", Lily agreed. "Oh, I need to call someone."

She took her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

Lily's POV: 

I dialed Anokata's number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?" (-Anokata) _

"Hey. It's me." (-Lily)

"_How can I help you?" _

"Well there are a number of important things. First, I'm the bodyguard of a 17 year old teenager. His name is Spencer. Tell everyone that if anyone goes near him, I won't hesitate to kill them."

"_I'll make sure that no one goes near the area you're in." _

"He'll be moving to Hickory, and he'll go to school in Newton."

"_Okay." _

"Second, my dad is going to become a FBI agent. I talked to Shuichi about it. He cleared it with James."

"_Okay. That's good. Now I have 2 spies." _

"Third… well, I don't know how to say this…"

"_Just tell me plainly." _

"My dad and Shuichi are in love with each other. I want you to let them date."

"…_I'm not so sure about that." _

"I'm not giving you a choice. Yes, you might be my boss, but this is not your choice to make."

"_Alright. I'll let them date." _

"Thank you, sir."

"_You're welcome, Lily" _

"I have to go now. Good night."

"_Good night, Lily." _

I hung up and texted Shuichi: _"I talked to Anokata. Like I said, he's going to let my dad join the FBI, and he'll let the two of you date." _

Then put my phone away. Spencer was looking at me kind of weird, so I asked: "What?"

"Do you always talk to your boss like that?" he asked.

"Yes. Pretty much", I answered. "I'm his favorite."

"That's good I guess", Spencer said. "I'm guessing that you talked to Shuichi about how he and your dad were in love earlier."

"Yes. They fell in love with each other", I answered.

"I feel like they would make a nice couple", Spencer said quietly.

"Yes, they will", I whispered.

Spencer just smiled at me.

Spencer's POV: 

"Oh", Lily said. "That reminds me. If you get a boyfriend, I'm going to have to do a background check on him, and he's going to have to have a FBI agent assigned to him. Just in case."

I was surprised, but I guess it does make sense.

"Thanks for the warning I guess", I answered.

"Sorry, not my rules", Lily answered apologetic.

"No, it's fine. I understand", I said.

Lily just nodded.

Then someone knocked on the door.

"Come in", I said.

The door opened and my mom came in.

"You should go to bed now. We all had a long day. Mr. Black just called me. He said that they had a house that we could move into, so we are going to start moving tomorrow. Mr. Black also said that we only have to take what we really need. He is going to send some people to get our stuff over to the house", my mom explained.

"Okay. I guess we'll go to bed now", I said.

"Do you mind if I look the door?" Lily asked. "If someone manages to break in, it won't completely stop them, but it will slow them down, and someone might notice them."

"No, go ahead. I know what you mean. It will help keep Spencer safe", my mom answered.

"Okay. Good", Lily responded.

"Goodnight, Spencer", my mom said and hugged me. "Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, mom", I said.

Lily also said: "Goodnight."

Once my mom left the room, Lily got up, and locked the door. She also turned off the light, and lay down.

"Goodnight, Lily", I said.

"Goodnight, Spencer", she responded.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Spencer's POV: 

When I woke up the next morning, Lily was already awake. She was sitting up with her eyes closed. I hadn't moved yet, or made any noise, and I didn't think she knew that I was awake, so it surprised me when she said: "Good morning, Spencer."

"Morning, Lily", I responded. "How did you know that I was awake?"

Lily smiled, and opened her eyes to look at me. Then she said: "You're breathing started getting uneven."

"Wow, your ears must be really sensitive", I said amazed.

"They are. Sometimes I'm happy about that. Other times not really", Lily responded.

"Oh, like when you shoot a gun?" I asked.

"Yes", Lily answered.

"Wait… so if I don't know if an answer is correct on a test, I can whisper it and you can tell me with a sign if it's right or wrong?" I asked.

"I guess", Lily answered laughing.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Lily stood up and opened it. It was my mom.

"Good morning", she said. "I thought I heard voices. Looks like I was right."

"Morning, mom", I said.

"Good morning", Lily said.

"Mr. Black called this morning and asked me if you two would be uncomfortable sleeping in the same bed. Lily, he said that he asked your dad about it, and your dad said that you wouldn't mind. Mr. Black said that it might be easier for you if you sleep in the same bed because Spencer would be closer to you and if someone does manage to break in, which is unlikely, then you could protect him better since he would be closer", my mom explained.

It took me like a second to make up my mind. I wouldn't mind sleeping in the same bed with Lily. I mean she knows I'm gay. We also changed in the same room, and somehow I'm already really close to her.

"I don't mind sleeping in the same bed with Lily", I answered.

"Well, my dad was right. I don't mind either", Lily answered.

"Okay, I'll call Mr. Black. Spencer, why don't you get some stuff together? We're going to leave soon", my mom suggested as she was leaving the room.

I got up and thought about what I might need. My phone, my laptop, my chargers, some clothes, my bathroom utilities… those are the most important things. I got a bag, gathered my stuff, and then put it in my bag. I also put some other stuff in there, like sunglasses.

"Done?" asked Lily, who had been watching me the whole time.

"Yes, I think that's all I need for now", I answered.

Lily nodded and got up. I walked downstairs to find my parents and Lily followed me.

"Mom", I started. "I have everything I need for now."

"Okay, Mr. Black said that you and Lily can go to the new house whenever you like. Lily, Mr. Black said to drive around some random streets and take the longest way you know", my mom explained while handing Lily a paper with our new address.

"Okay. I'll make sure that we're not being followed", Lily answered.

"Take care", my mom said and hugged me.

Lily went to her car and I followed her. We both got into the car, and Lily started the engine.

"I'm going to die", I whispered quietly.

"Relax, Spence. You're not going to die. I always drive like this, and I've never been in a wreck", Lily tried to reassure me.

"Sorry. It's just… your driving is kind of scary", I answered.

"I know. You'll get used to it though", Lily laughed.

"I'll try", I said as Lily started driving.

"The house is about 1 hour away… Well, more like 25 – 30 minutes when I drive. It's only 30 minutes away from headquarters, so about 10 – 15 minutes if I drive", Lily explained to me.

"Oh okay. That's not that far away", I responded.

Half of the drive was silent. It was a comfortable silence though.

Suddenly Lily sped up even more.

"Lily?" I asked somewhat scared. "Why did you speed up?"

"We are being followed", Lily answered.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"We are being followed", Lily answered.

I felt myself tense up. I was so scared.

"Breathe!" Lily instructed. "Breath… relax… close your eyes if it helps… think about something nice that happened to you."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing. I felt my body relax, and part of the fear disappeared. I opened my eyes again. Lily was still speeding a lot, but somehow I felt… safe. My fear had disappeared.

After a few minutes, Lily slowed down a little.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you", she apologized.

"It's fine. I'm guessing we lost whoever was following us", I responded.

"Yes, we did", Lily answered. "We're almost there."

"Okay", I nodded.

We arrived at the house shortly after that. We got out of the car and Lily walked over to me and pulled me into a hug.

After a while, I said: "I'm okay." And I stepped out of the hug.

"Thanks", I added.

"You're welcome", Lily answered.

We started walking to the door, but someone yelled: "Excuse me!"

We turned around, and Lily quickly stepped in front of me. I was expecting the worst, but it was just a teenage boy who looked around my age.

"Hey. My name is Lucas. I live in the house right next to yours", he said.

"Hey", I answered, while Lily stepped over so she was standing next to me. "My name is Spencer."

"I'm Lily", Lily said while looking at Lucas with an unreadable expression.

"Nice to meet you, Spencer, Lily", Lucas said.

"Nice to meet you too, Lucas", I said while Lily just nodded.

"Lily, your driving is awesome", Lucas complemented Lily.

"It's also pretty scary", I said thinking back to a few minutes earlier.

"Thanks", Lily said. "And Spencer, I wasn't even going that fast."

My mouth dropped: "You were going like 200 miles an hour!"

"You're exaggerating", Lily said.

"I'm going to die", I said jokingly.

"You're not going to die. I have never been in a wreck. Wait, that's a lie. I have never been in a wreck unintentionally", Lily answered. "You just need to trust me."

"Why would you want to be in a wreck intentionally?" I asked.

"To stop a serial killer from getting away", Lily answered.

"Good point" Lucas said.

I looked over at him. I had totally forgotten that he was still there. Now that I was looking at him closer, I noticed that he was pretty cute. 'No', I thought. 'He's probably straight.'

"Stay here", Lily said to me. "I need to get something."

She walked over to the passenger seat of her car. She opened the door, and looked through her glove box. She seemed to be looking for something.

"So, why did you move here?" Lucas asked.

"Well, my parents decided that they wanted to move here because they heard that the school is better here. They had decided they we would move her with the next month or two, but due to some circumstances, we had to move here as soon as possible", I explained.

"What circumstances", Lucas asked.

"Someone tried to kidnap Spencer", Lily said, while walking back to us. She was strapping a gun to her belt.

"What?" Lucas asked surprised. "Why?"

"I can't tell you that", Lily answered. "I'm sorry. It's classified."

"No, that's okay. I understand", Lucas answered.

"Are you a FBI agent?" Lucas asked.

"Yes", Lily answered.

"How old are you?" Lucas asked.

"Does it matter", Lily retorted.

"I guess not. I was just wondering since you look pretty young", Lucas explained.

Lily looked at him for a few seconds, and then she said: "15."

Lucas looked surprised and asked: "15? That's impossible."

"No, it's not. You just need to know the right people. Even though, sometimes I wish I didn't", Lily answered.

Lucas didn't seem to know what to say, so I asked: "What grade are you in?"

"12th. I'm 17", Lucas answered.

"Me too", I said. "How is the school?"

"I guess it's pretty good. We don't have many fights. School isn't that bad. The teachers aren't hard as long as you pay attention in class and do your homework. Overall, I actually kind of like it", Lucas explained.

"That's good", I nodded.

"Ah, there you are, Lucas", said a voice.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Spencer's POV: 

"Ah, there you are, Lucas", said a voice.

I looked over and saw a women walking towards us.

"Hey mom", said Lucas. "Mom, this is Spencer and Lily. Spencer, Lily, this is my mom, Felicia Valentine."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Valentine", I said.

Lily just nodded, while looking at Mrs. Valentine with the unreadable expression that she gave Lucas earlier.

"It's nice to meet you too. Please call me Felicia", said Mrs. Valentine smiling.

I smiled and nodded.

Felicia looked over at Lily and her smile faded a little.

"Why are you carrying a gun?" she asked.

"I'm a FBI agent", Lily answered.

"Aren't you a little young to be a FBI agent?" Felicia questioned surprised.

"I guess… I'm 15", Lily answered.

"15? How?" Felicia asked.

"You just need to know the right people", Lily answered. "Sometimes I wish I didn't though."

"Did something happen in this neighborhood?" Felicia asked.

"Not that I know. I'm here because I'm supposed to protect Spencer", Lily explained.

"Why?" Felicia questioned.

"Someone tried to kidnap him. He was going to move here in a month or two, so his parents thought it would be best if they just move now", Lily explained.

"Why would someone try to kidnap Spencer?" Felicia asked.

"I can't tell you that. I'm sorry. It's classified", Lily answered.

"No, I understand", Felicia said.

Lily nodded.

"Well, it's good to finally have some nice neighbors. The last people who lived here where pretty rude. They thought that they were above everyone here. Especially since they also had FBI agents assigned to them", Felicia recounted.

"You should tell that to the FBI agents who were assigned to Spencer's parents", Lily said quietly.

"Let me guess. They hate you", Spencer said.

"Worse than that. They loath me", Lily said.

"I'm sure they don't hate you", Felicia said.

"Trust me. They do", Lily answered.

A car pulled up in the driveway and Lily sighed: "Speaking of the devil."

I saw my mom getting out of the car. She walked over to me.

"Hey mom. This is Lucas and his mom, Felicia Valentine. Lucas, Felicia, this is my mom, Victoria Hale", I introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucas, Mrs. Valentine", my mom said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Hale. Please call me Felicia", Felicia said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Hale", Lucas said.

"Please call me Victoria", my mom said warmly.

Just then another car pulled up in the driveway. My dad got out of the car and walked over to us.

"Hey dad", I said.

"Lucas, Felicia, this is my husband, Arthur Hale. Arthur, this is Felicia Valentine and her son, Lucas", my mom introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Valentine, Lucas", said my father smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Hale. Please call me Felicia", said Felicia.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Hale", said Lucas.

"Please call me Arthur", said my dad.

"Do you want to come inside?" my mom asked.

"Oh, I don't want to intrude. I'm sure you have a lot of unpacking to do", Felicia said.

"No, you wouldn't be intruding at all. We don't have any unpacking to do", my mom said.

"If you insist", Felicia said. "Thank you."

"Of course", my mom answered and led us inside.

"So", my dad started. "Anyone know where the living room is?"

"This way", Lily answered and started walking down the hallway and around a corner.

"Wow", I breathed.

The living room was huge. It had several couches, a huge TV, video games, music, everything one could imagine.

"Spencer, Lily, Lucas, if you want to go to Spencer's room, or explore the house or something, just go ahead", said my mom.

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea", Felicia agreed.

"Do you want to go to my room?" I asked.

"Sure", answered Lucas, while Lily just nodded.

"Oh. Lily, where do these doors lead to?" my mom asked.

"The one to your left leads into the kitchen, and the one on your right leads into the bathroom", Lily answered.

"Thanks", said my mom.

Lily just nodded and started going back down the hallway towards the front door. Lucas and I followed her. We went up some stairs, and then took a left. Lily opened the first door on the left and stepped aside. I walked into my room and Lucas followed me. The room was pretty big. The style of it was similar to the one in my old house, so I immediately liked it.

"I hope you like it, Spencer", Lily said. "After you fell asleep last night, I asked James to send another agent to stay with you, so I could set up this room for you."

"You set up this room?" I asked incredulous.

Lily nodded.

"Thank you so much", I said and hugged her. "It's amazing. I love it."

"Well, I'm glad you like it", Lily said.

"I like the style of the room", Lucas commented.

"Thanks", Lily and I said at the same time.

All three of us started laughing.

After I calmed down, I walked over to my bed and sat down. It was really soft. Lucas sat down next to me, and Lily quiet literally fell onto the floor.

"Is the floor comfortable?" I asked.

"Yes. It's very soft", Lily answered.

"Softer that the bed?" Lucas asked.

"Possibly", Lily answered and pretended to fall asleep.

Lucas and I started laughing.

We messed around until Lucas had to leave. I have to say that that's been the most fun, I've had in while.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Spencer's POV: 

After Lucas left, Lily and I went back to my room where Lily lay on the floor, while I sat on the bed.

"Lucas is cute, isn't he?" Lily said suddenly.

I was surprised, but then I answered: "Yes, he is."

"You like him, don't you?" Lily asked.

"Kind of", I answered unsure. "He's probably straight though."

"He might not be straight", Lily said.

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed silent.

"You would make a cute couple", Lily commented after a few seconds.

"You really think so?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, of course", Lily answered while sitting up.

I didn't know how to feel. I do kind of like him, but what if he's straight.

"Do you need a hug?" Lily asked.

I slowly nodded.

Lily got up and walked over to me. She sat down on the bed and pulled me into a hug. I just started crying. I wasn't even sure why.

"Shh… it's okay, Spence… don't cry… everything's going to be okay…"

After a while I calmed down.

"Thank you", I said.

Lily pulled away from the hug and asked: "Are you okay?"

"Yes", I answered. "I'm fine."

Lily nodded.

"Do you want to go to a park or somewhere since today's a Sunday and there is nothing else to do?" I asked.

"Sure", Lily answered.

We got up and went downstairs to the living room where my parents were watching TV.

"Mom, dad", I said. "Lily and I are going to a park or somewhere."

"Okay. Have fun", my dad said.

"And take care", my mom added.

"Don't worry", said Lily. "We'll be fine."

"Okay. Bye", said my mom while my dad waved at us.

We walked to Lily's car and got in.

"On second thought", I started. "Maybe we should walk."

"Come on, Spence. We're not going to die. I know what I'm doing", Lily said as she backed out of the driveway.

"How do you know where you are going?" I asked.

"I looked up some maps and information last night", Lily answered.

After about 10 minutes, we arrived at a park.

The park had a couple of soccer fields and a trail that you can just walk on or ride a bike or something. There were a lot of people there, but it was surprisingly quiet and peaceful.

"Let's go walk on the trail", I suggested once I got out of the car.

"Okay", Lily said.

We made our way over to the trail and started walking. People kept staring at us and some gave us distasteful looks, especially Lily. At first I didn't know why, but then it hit me.

"Lily, are you still wearing your gun?" I asked.

"Of course. I might need it", Lily answered.

"That explains why people keep staring at us", I said.

"Sorry", Lily apologized.

"Don't be", I answered. "Like you said, you might need it."

We kept on walking not really talking about anything.

After a while, I asked: "Is the whole school going to find out that someone tried to kidnap me?"

"Well, the whole school is probably going to find out that you have a FBI agent assigned to you. No one has to know why though", Lily explained.

"Okay. When are we going to enroll me into school here?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning", Lily answered.

"Okay", I nodded.

We were almost finished with the trail, when Lily asked: "Do you want to go eat lunch somewhere?"

"Sure", I answered. "Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to ihop", Lily suggested.

"Yes. That sounds good", I agreed.

We started walking back towards Lily's car. When we got closer, we noticed that there were some teenagers standing around Lily's car. They looked close to my age.

Lily sighed and said quietly: "That's why I shouldn't have gotten this car."

"Why? I love your car. It's amazing", I said honestly.

"Thanks, but it attracts too much attention", Lily explained.

"Everyone would love that attention", I commented laughing.

"Well, I guess I'm different than everyone", Lily answered smiling.

One of the teenagers had noticed us and he asked: "Who are you? I haven't seen either of you and I know everyone here!"

Lily snorted and said: "You really think you know everyone here?"

The other teenagers had noticed us by now and started glaring at us.

"Who do you think you are?" the guy from earlier asked.

"Careful KC, the girl has a gun", another guy said carefully.

"Come on, CJ. It's not like she's going to use it", KC exclaimed.

"I might", Lily said. "If you don't move away from my car!"

Some of the teenagers seemed surprised, but none of them moved.

KC turned his head to face me and asked: "Are you going to let your little girlfriend fight us?"

"She's not my girlfriend", I blurted out.

"Move!" Lily whispered dangerously low.

I looked over at her, and she was glaring at the teenagers. There was only one thought that crossed my mind: 'If looks could kill…' And Lily looked ready to kill them all.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lily's POV: 

I wasn't up for any more games. I was ready to just kill them all.

Obviously that wouldn't be a good idea, so I decided to yell: "FBI! Move or I'll arrest you!" while pulling out my ID.

That got all of them to move away, if only for a few feet.

"Get in the car", I whispered to Spencer.

He stepped forward and got into the car. I quickly also got into the car and drove away.

"Let's hope they don't go to my school", Spencer said.

"I don't think they do", I said. "Lucas said that there aren't a lot of fights, and these teenagers seem to pick fights whenever they can."

"Oh… you're probably right", Spencer agreed.

We arrived at the restaurant and got out of the car. Then we walked into the restaurant.

"A table for two?"

"Yes", I answered.

We were led to a table near the back.

Spencer's POV: 

When I sat down, I noticed that Lily was looking suspiciously around.

"Something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"No", Lily answered. "I was just looking for escape routes."

"Oh okay", I said.

Right then, our waitress came. She looked pretty young.

"Hey, my name is Hayley. What can I get for you to drink?" she asked while handing us the menu.

"A Pepsi, please", I requested.

"Water, please", Lily requested.

"Right away", Hayley said while smiling at me. Then she walked away.

"She likes you", Lily stated.

"Great", I sighed.

Lily just smiled.

A few minutes later, Hayley came back with our drinks.

"Have you decided what you would like to eat?" she asked me.

I nodded and ordered. Lily also ordered.

"Okay, I'll be back soon", Hayley said while smiling at me.

"I don't like our waitress", I stated as soon as she left.

Lily started laughing at that.

"Are you going to check my food for poison?" I asked randomly.

"Well, I'm able to smell poison from where I'm sitting, so that's all I'm doing", Lily answered.

"Okay", I nodded.

Our food arrived shortly after that.

Lily signaled with a nod that I could eat it, and we both started eating. We quickly finished and Lily asked for the bill.

"I can pay", I offered.

"No, I'll pay", Lily said while giving me a look that said: 'don't argue, it's final.'

I knew that there was no point in arguing, so I just let her pay.

We left the restaurant, and started driving home.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

We were on our way home when Lily's phone rang.

She clicked a button on her radio, so I guessed that she connected her phone to her car via Bluetooth.

"Hello?" (-Lily)

"_Hey, it's Shuichi." (-Shuichi) _

"Hey Shuichi. You're on speaker."

"_Who else is listening?" _

"Spencer"

"_James gave me a couple of days off…" _

"Come to Spencer's house. I'll call my dad."

"_Spencer's house? You sure that's a good idea?" _

"Yes"

"_Okay. I'll be there in 20 minutes." _

"Okay. See you then."

"_See you then." _

Lily hung up and pressed her dad's number on speed-dial.

"_Hey Lily" (-Takeo) _

"Hey dad. You're on speaker." (-Lily)

"_Who else is listening?" _

"Spencer"

"_So what did you do this time, Lily?" _

"I need you to come to Spencer's house. Shuichi is coming too. The two of you need to talk."

"_Alright, I'll be there in 15 minutes." _

"Okay. Bye dad. I love you."

"_Bye. I love you too." _

Lily hung up.

After about 5 minutes we arrived at my house.

We walked into the house and Lily yelled: "My dad is coming. He'll be here in about 10 minutes. Shuichi is also coming. He'll be here in about 15 minutes. Just thought, I'd warn everyone."

My parents came towards us and my mom asked: "Any specific reason that they're coming here?"

"Well", Lily answered. "My dad and Shuichi need to talk in private and there is no other place that they can do it."

"Oh okay", my mom answered.

A few minutes later, Lily's dad arrived.

"Hey dad", Lily said. "This is Spencer; his mom, Victoria Hale; and his dad, Arthur Hale. This is my dad, Takeo Kuroyuki."

"Nice to meet you, Spencer, Mrs. Hale, Mr. Hale", Takeo said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Kuroyuki", my mom said. "Please call me Victoria."

I just nodded while my dad shook hands with Takeo.

"Please call me Arthur", my dad said.

Takeo nodded and said: "Please call me Takeo."

Then the doorbell rang. Lily opened the door. It was Shuichi.

"Hey Shuichi", Lily said.

"Hey", Shuichi answered.

"I'm going to take all of your weapons", Lily said while looking in between Takeo and Shuichi. "Just in case."

Lily looked a little surprised when both of them actually started taking out their weapons and putting them on a nearby table.

It looked like they had taken out all of their weapons when Lily emphasized: "All of them."

And apparently both, Takeo and Shuichi, still had some weapons on them which they quickly put on the table.

Shuichi's POV: 

It felt weird not carrying any weapons, but I really wanted to talk to Takeo, and it looked like he gave up all of his weapons too.

Lily led us to a room upstairs. I followed Takeo inside and Lily closed the door behind me. I looked around. There were a couch, a bookshelf, and a small desk. The only window was showing the backyard.

Takeo took a seat on the couch. I decided to sit down next to him. It was kind of awkward.

"Well", Takeo started. He seemed unsure of what to say. He hesitated, but then he requested: "Please hear me out."

I nodded and Takeo started explaining: "I remember when I first met you. You stopped me from killing an important politician. I couldn't stop thinking about you. At first I thought it was because of hate, but then I realized that I loved you. I really wanted to meet you and to tell you, but I thought that I would've been killed. The only way for me to get anywhere near you was to commit more crimes and pretend to try and kill you. I would've never hurt you though. I know that you probably won't believe me, but I love you. I really do."

I was speechless. Takeo just told me the whole truth. I saw the pain and guilt in his eyes. Something I thought I would never see in Takeo's eyes. I knew that I shouldn't believe him, but I was sure that he was telling the truth. I could see it in his eyes.

By now, Takeo had lowered his head to the ground.

"I believe you", I said softly.

Takeo's head snapped up, and he looked at me with disbelief written all over his face.

"And I love you too", I added softly.

Takeo slowly reached out and pulled me into a hug.

I felt safe in Takeo's arms.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" he quietly whispered into my ear.

"I would love to", I whispered back just as quietly.

Takeo pulled back slightly and smiled at me. I was taken aback. His smile was beautiful.

Takeo slowly leaned in. My breath got caught in my throat and my heartbeat started speeding up.


End file.
